


Wanna try that again? - Buggy x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Wanna try that again? - Buggy x Reader

“Come at me again you freaky clown! I’ll rip your body to shreds! Not even your Devil fruit will be able to put you back together!” You shouted as you were being held back by Zoro, you were about to rip the nose off the face of the clown man before you known as Buggy. “Alright _____, let’s get outta here, no more fighting,” Zoro hummed calmly carrying you out. “Big talk! You green haired cock waffle! You get mad all the time!” You argued in protest. “Yeah yeah, I’m a grade A butt chugger, now let’s go,” he sighed prying you from the doorframe you were clawing at to stay in. “This isn’t over! You blue haired, red nosed, shit for brains, ass clown! I’ll be back!” You shouted as Zoro finally pulled you outside after much resistance from you and managed to get you back to the Sunny, though by the time you got there you had run out of steam and passed out. The next morning, you held your head in your hand and groaned, “shit.. My head..” When you got out of bed you fell to the floor, “fuck, my body is all sore..” You wined, “Zoroooo! Help meeee!” Zoro came in shortly after and helped you up, “before you ask what happened last night, you got drunk and got into a fight, you wore yourself out when I was trying to get you to leave.” You groaned at your own indiscretion, “I’m a fucking idiot.. Who did I fight with anyways?” He sighed and helped you walk to the kitchen, “you don’t remember eh? Figures. You were fighting with that clown captain Buggy, I guess he grabbed you or something, he could’ve just bumped into you and you completely lost it,” he explained.

“Fuck.. I’m an idiot for sure. I hope I didn’t say anything I’ll regret,” you sighed, rubbing your temple. Zoro walked you into the kitchen and sat you down, when you did Sanji swooned over you and brought you the breakfast hangover cure he had made special for you, “here you go _____-chwan~ to cure the boo boo’s in your head~” Sanji chimed offering a smile. “Thanks Sanji,” you mile back at him, making his heart melt. He then turned to Zoro, giving him a bitter expression, “hey moss head. You gotta go into town. We ran outta booze and a few other things. It’s your turn to go get’em,” Sanji scoffed at him showing him a list he wrote, “now get lost.” Zoro gave him a confused, disgusted expression, “ehh? Me? Why do I have to do your dirty work?” Zoro protested. “I’ll do it,” you pipped up as you took in a fork full of your breakfast. “Oh no _____-chan, it’s alright, it’s HIS turn anyways,” he said sharply to Zoro. “No really I insist, Zoro helped me out last night and I think this should be my way of making it up to him,” you assure. “I could think of other way you could help me,” Zoro grinned at you wiggling his eyebrows, earning a kick from Sanji to the head, “alright you green haired freak you crossed the line!”

 

While Sanji and Zoro fought, it gave you enough time to finish your breakfast and take the list before heading off to town with tote in hand. “Now let’s see,” you hum, looking at the list as you strolled into town. You weren’t paying attention to where you were walking and bumped into someone, “oops, soory about- whoa.” You look up at someone looking over your, you couldn’t quite see who they were because the sun was blocking your view, but the next thing you knew, you felt a sharp pain to the back of the head and blacked out. When you came to, you were in shackles in an unfamiliar location, wherever you were it was bright and colorful. You rubbed the back of your head and groaned, feeling some blood on your fingers, “great, I’ve been kidnapped.” You sigh and sit back, taking in the sight of the new location, “this place looks like a circus. Oh geeze, I better not be where I think I am.” You hear the loud, shrill laughter of a familiar person and groan, “I shouldn’t have drank last night..” The person laughing entered, “it is I! The great captain Buggy! Fear me Straw Hat woman!” You held your head in your hand and sighed, “listen. Bug. About last night-“ He swiftly covered your mouth with the wave of his hand, “silence! How dare you insult the great captain Buggy! You shall pay for your insolence!” You cock a brow at him and remove his hand from your mouth, holding onto it tightly, “and how will you be punishing me? Gonna make me clean this floating circus of yours?” He tried to retrieve his hand, a blush glowing over his makeup covered face, “l-let me go!” You smirk and lick his fingers, making his face brighter, “s-s-stop that you fool!” You gave him a challenging, snarky stare, “do something about it. I’m here in chains and you’re free as a bird. I only have your hand.” 

His face twitched as he took a careful step forward, you press his fingers to your lips and watch him. He stopped and froze for a moment before taking another step. You opened your mouth and lightly placed your teeth over his fingers, “p-please don’t.” You again send another challenging gaze at him and press your teeth down slightly. He hissed and backed up, giving you incentive to remove your mouth, “that’s better. Now Bug, let me go. I’m sorry about last night but I was REALLY drunk. If you don’t let me go Luffy is gonna come looking for me and according to Nami and Zoro, your first fight with him didn’t go so well.” He shifts and blears his throat nervously, “w-well.. Y-you see.. I can’t do that…” You squint your eyes and squeeze his hand, “why’s that Bug?” He dropped to his knees holding his arm up, “w-we left shore about an hour ago! Now let go!” Your jaw drops and you release his hand, “y-you… Left land..?” After retrieving his hand, he grinned and stood tall once again, laughing, “that’s right! There’s no escaping the great captain Bu-“ You broke free of your chains and gave him a punch to the face, “dick head!” He flew across the deck, alarming the rest of his crew as they cried out to him worryingly, “captain Buggy!!” As they ran to assist him, you went on a rampage and started breaking through some walls of his ship. As he was helped up, he rubbed his cheek and watched you, “why do I always fall for the crazy ones..”


End file.
